More Than Friends, More Than Brothers
by Alfreds-Iggy
Summary: Fail title is fail (so is this summary) Scotland often harasses England (sorry if your a Scotland fan) but what will America do once he finds out? Warning- contains bad language (mostly Scotts fault), yaoi (dont read if you dont like), used both human and Country names, mostly America POV, and a bruised Iggy (also warning:this is my first story so dont hate on it to mutch. please?


**This is my first time writing a USUK fic (well besides with my friend and we all know that was a disaster.) and also my first time writing on fanfiction. I really want you guys to have an open mind to this because my yaoi beliefs are probably different from yours. Engoy!**

Ok, sure I was going to his house uninvited and sure we hardly talk to each other, but I have a decent reason for doing what I was doing. He seemed so jumpy last meeting it was bothering me, I mean, he wasn't even relaxed enough to yell at France for insulting his cooking, I'm just coming to check up on him. That's what ex-brothers do, right? I stood at the front steps that lead on to the wide porch. I wasn't going to tell him the reason I'm here is because he seemed nervous yesterday and I spent that entire time watching him instead of taking not- that's it! I'll ask him if I can borrow his notes and that can be my excuse.

With my confidence back I hopped up the steps and reached for the door when suddenly… "What do ye think y're doin ya damn pipsqueak!" It didn't sound to far from the door and it sure didn't sound like Iggy. I was knocked away from my thoughts to the sound of a loud thud and the sound of glass breaking. That's it. Ok, maybe at this time I wasn't thinking as well as I should, but I'm the hero and I'm not gonna let some guy with a stupid accent hurt Artie.

The place looked a mess, well, according to England's standards. A few chairs were knocked over, couch pillows ripped and thrown aside, and a cabinet that once showed off expensive glass-wear lay on its front side with the glass front shattered and its treasured trinkets stepped on and kicked around. Looks like I found what fell. I heard shuffling towards the back of the house and followed the sounds and hearing the whispering of "Shut y're fuk'n mouth or I'll shut it for ya, ya bloody twat." And other variations of shut up.

I don't think I've ever been in England's home before this and it sure showed considering how long it took me to locate the sound. Apparently they heard me to. I heard a sharp scream that was cut abruptly on the other side of the door that I now stood behind. That scream didn't match the voice that's been talking all this time. It was who I was looking for to begin with, England. That was enough invitation for my to burst into the room to see a red head probably and inch shorter than me with green eyes that were focused on the person hung an inch of the ground about a foot away. He wore a regular blue uniform with black gloves tightly gripping around the other male in front of him with matching eyes.

A single punch to the back of the head was enough to get him to let go of the body but instead of landing on his feet that was only a mere inch away from the ground, he simply hit the floor with a thud and began coughing. To be honest I dint hit the guy all that soft instead I hit as hard as I could and super strength can pack a punch (pun intended). I couldn't tell if he was bleeding or not, his hair was the same color as blood. When he turned to look at me I expected a look of fear, anger, or even pain, but instead I got surprise but not the 'why'd you do that?' surprise look but the 'why are you **here**?'. He didn't bother with fighting with me instead he made a good distance to walk around me and quickly shuffled out of the room.

My attention was switched from the red head to the blonde by the sounds of his harsh coughing. With plenty of 'Are you okay's he managed to stop and he left little evidence of his loss of air except for the growing blue and purple on his neck, showing exactly were each finger had pressed into his skin.

He eventually looked up at me and mumbled. "Why are you here?" "To borrow your notes, now who was th-" "Why didn't you take your own?" He said quickly, obviously not caring why, but wanting to get off the subject that's hammering into my mind. I ignored his question and finished mine. "Was that your brother?" I already knew the answer to that question myself so I continued and asked the question that echoed in my head. "Why'd he do this?"

Arthur tensed, looked away and searched his head for a way out of answering the question. Either way, He didn't know the answer himself. He didn't know why his brother hated him or why he'd come over every now and then just to scream at him and throw him around, but he couldn't let America know that.

"Why did he do this to you?" I said in a clearer voice. It was almost silent and if I wasn't listening for it I would have missed it. "He doesn't need a reason." "What?" I heard what he had said, I'm sure of it, but I couldn't comprehend the fact that he came over here for no reason and wrecked the place. He seemed so angry.

"You want to borrow my notes right? There in here." He kept his head low and briskly walked out of the room, obviously trying to relax. I followed him into the hallway . "I don't care about the notes, I want to talk about this. How often does he come here?" He chuckled bitterly and forced a smile as he walked into a nearby room. He picked up a few handwritten papers off and old desk, handed them to me and looked me dead in the eye "You made it **very clear** that you didn't want to talk about **anything **with me a few hundred years ago, let's not forget that." His threatening expression vanished and he took a few steps to the door. His mood had completely changed. "I believe that's it. You can give my notes back at the next meeting."

"Britain, do you know why I really declared my independence." "Please, you made it loud and clear why you left. After all, you did send me a copy of your damn independence paper and there's one at every bloody museum over there. And those stupid fire works are celebrating what? That you don't have to deal with me and my over bearing rules or annoying nagging, or even my putrid cooking because you such a great country and you can do what ever the hell you want to do with not a care in the world of what might happen." I never thought he took my independence this harshly. Is this really what he thinks of me? "n-no, that's not at all why." He rolled his eyes, not believing a word I say. "Oh really, then do so ever please enlighten me." His sarcastic tone was practically drowning his words. "I couldn't be you brother anymore." "Oh thank you for telling me something I **didn't **know." He wasn't taking me serious, but I continued on anyways. "I-I wanted to be your equal, someone you can actually trust. I didn't love you like a brother anymore, it developed into something more." His sarcastic confidence had faded and he looked confused and at a lose for words, nervous. "b-but I mean you don't **have** to like me back or anything. I w-was just wondering if maybe we can at least be friends." I said quickly. He tensed. "No." Is all he said. He face read no expression. "Just friends, I mean it doesn't even have to be good friends." "No, not friends." Is all he would say. Why couldn't at least be somewhat friends? He didn't have to trust me or anything; I could regain his trust through time. Did he really hate me that much for what I did? I had to take that chance. "Why?" He tensed even more and considered how to order his words.

"I want to be more than friends." He mumbled quickly and a slight blush made its way onto his face and his eyes stared at the floor like it was more interesting than anything else in the room. Did I hear him right? More than friends? "Seriously?" I said, trying to confirm what I had heard. He forced another smile. "It sounds as if you want me to change my mind." He bitterly laughed and mentally prepared for the rejection. I swear if he got anymore tense that he already was he would explode. I needed to get him to relax, to let him know that I didn't want for him to change him mind and did the first thing that came to mind. I kissed him.

It took a few seconds but he eventually started kissing back and relaxed a tad. I had waited for this moment for longer than I could remember. I slowly broke the kiss and my eyes met with the most beautiful color of green. Were they always this alluring? I pulled him into a hug, holding him tight which was gladly returned. He snuggled his face into my shoulder and the rest of his uneasiness was long gone. "I love you." He mumbled into the cloth of my jacket. I ruffled his hair, place a kiss on his forehead and said

"I love you too."

**Please tell me what you think, I'll even take negative comments or anything that will help me get better because if I'm as good as I think I am, I definitely need some help. **


End file.
